Time to Move On
by starlight1701
Summary: Starsky remembers the day when his whole life changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own Starsky and Hutch or any of the characters in this story

Disclamer: I don't own Starsky and Hutch or any of the characters in this story. I am not going to make any money off of this story unfortunately!

Had it really been three years? It seemed like it was only yesterday when they had been patrolling in the Tomato. He remembered how this tragedy that was now his life had started. He had talked to his friend that Wednesday and he was concerned because Hutch had told him that he had been having severe headaches for months now. No matter how much medication Hutch took for the pain it just never seemed to really vanish for more than a day at the most. Starsky had been planning on going on a vacation to visit his mom, but now he wasn't so sure. He told Hutch that he was debating on whether or not to go on his vacation or to instead stay with him so that he could make sure that Hutch really went to the doctor for his headaches. Needless to say Hutch was not happy about the prospect of having Starsky hanging around acting like a mother hen so he convinced Starsky that he would go to the doctor if Starsky went on his vacation. So with a promise from Hutch that he would go to the doctor on Thursday Starsky left to catch his late night flight to New York. While on the way to the airport Starsky made a side trip and stopped to talk to Huggy Bear. He asked Huggy if he could stop in to check on Hutch while he was gone. Huggy agreed to do it, but said that he wouldn't be able to get over to Hutch's place till Saturday afternoon. So with a slightly easier heart Starsky quickly left to catch his flight. He had fun visiting some of his old friends, but he was still concerned about Hutch. He kept on feeling as if something was wrong, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. On Saturday he practically stayed by the phone so that he wouldn't miss Huggy's call. Saturday afternoon the phone rang and it was Huggy on the other end. Huggy asked him if he was alone and he said no his mom was there with him. Huggy took a deep breath and said that he had some bad news. He had gone to check on their friend that morning. Hutches car was parked outside and when he had got to the door Huggy had heard the television playing. But when he knocked on the door there was no answer. So he forced the door open and went on into the house. There on the floor was Hutch. Apparently he had died sometime Thursday morning. Since Hutch was a cop it was automatically considered a crime scene. There was an autopsy done right away and it was determined that he had died of a brain aneurism. Starsky was in shock. He didn't know what to do or say. The phone dropped from his hand and he never even noticed when his mom picked it up and finished talking to Huggy. He got on the next plain home and was met at the airport by Huggy and Captain Dobey. The funeral had passed in a daze. He just went through the motions, but it was as if he was not truly present. One of their mutual friends had written a poem which she read at the funeral. She had given him a copy of it and every now and then he would read it. It was almost as if Hutch was talking to him from the grave.

Now every year since his friend's death he would go to the grave and tell him all that had happened since his last visit. After that day three years ago Starsky had changed. He didn't laugh much anymore. When Hutch died a part of Starsky had died as well. His joy and love of life disappeared the day he had heard the news. He knew that one day he might learn to live again, but right now he didn't believe that it was possible to ever be happy again. Starsky slowly finished cleaning out his desk. He had decided to quit being a cop. It just didn't feel right anymore being in the precinct without his partner sitting across from him. He went to Dobey's office and they said their goodbyes. Starsky went to his old desk and looked at where Hutch used to sit. He picked up the picture of him and Hutch and put it on top of the box. He waved to everyone and turned and left the precinct and all the memories it held behind. He went back home and started to move the boxes toward the front door. The movers would be here soon to take the boxes and furniture to the storage area. He heard a knock on the door and went to let the person in. When he opened the door Huggy was standing there. Huggy was upset because Starsky had planned on leaving without saying goodbye to him. They talked and Huggy came t understand why Starsky had decided to leave. The moving truck pulled up and they son had all of Starsky's things packed up. Starsky and Huggy said goodbye and then Starsky got into his red Torino and drove away. Huggy never say David Starsky again.

The End

I wrote this story a few years ago in memory of my own best friend. His name was also Ken so that is why I picked poor Hutch as the one to die in this story. Some of what happens in this story is taken from when my friend died. He died very suddenly and because of that I never got a chance to say goodbye. I wrote the following poem shortly after his funeral and I thought I would include it in the actual story but couldn't figure out how to make it fit. So just decided to put it in as its own chapter.

On the Other Side

When your time on earth is over

And you step on heaven's shore

Jesus will be waiting with his arms open wide

And I will be standing there right by his side.

I can not wait to see you

I know how you have grieved

But in the end we will meet again

And all your tears will cease.

I did not want to leave you

If it had been my choice I would not have gone

But God had other plans for me

And he said "son it's time to go"

I am standing here with our loved ones

Who have gone to the other side

So there is no more need for tears

Let God wipe them from your eyes

Lean on Him and He will help

As you go about your day

Please do not be unhappy because

I would not want you to feel that way

Just think of me often but remember

This is not good bye.

Just think of me as waiting for you on the other side

With my arms held open wide.


	2. Chapter 2

I wrote this story a few years ago in memory of my own best friend. His name was also Ken so that is why I picked poor Hutch as the one to die in this story. Some of what happens in this story is taken from when my friend died. He died very suddenly and because of that I never got a chance to say goodbye. I wrote the following poem shortly after his funeral and I thought I would include it in the actual story but couldn't figure out how to make it fit. So I just decided to put it in as its own chapter.

On the Other Side

When your time on earth is over

And you step on heaven's shore

Jesus will be waiting with his arms open wide

And I will be standing there right by his side.

I can not wait to see you

I know how you have grieved

But in the end we will meet again

And all your tears will cease.

I did not want to leave you

If it had been my choice I would not have gone

But God had other plans for me

And he said "son it's time to go"

I am standing here with our loved ones

Who have gone to the other side

So there is no more need for tears

Let God wipe them from your eyes

Lean on Him and He will help

As you go about your day

Please do not be unhappy because

I would not want you to feel that way

Just think of me often but remember

This is not good bye.

Just think of me as waiting for you on the other side

With my arms held open wide.


End file.
